Harry Potter and the glowing stone
by brad b
Summary: Op een mooie dag zit Harry binnen bij het raam te kijken maar opeens ziet hij een jongen met een zeis. Wat gaat die jongen doen?
1. Chapter 1

1. De vreemde jongen

Op een mooie dag, zat Harry binnen bij zijn pleegouders. Toen hij in het raam keek zag hij opeens een jongen met een zeis in zijn hand, Harry schrok meteen en wrijfde in zijn ogen, was het nou een gedaante of zag hij het nou echt?

Harry deed meteen zijn jas aan en pakte vlug zijn toverstok. Hij liep naar buiten en volgde de jongen. De jongen liep naar het kerkhof en pakte zijn zeis, hij hakte een grafsteen doormidden en pakte iets glimmends.

Harry stond achter een boom en zag alles, Opeens kwamen er dementors. Ze vlogen om de jongen heen en ze namen hem mee. De jongen gilde van angst en spartelde als een vis. Harry toverde meteen zijn bezem en ging erachteraan.

Harry kreeg opeens iets zwaars op zijn hoofd en viel bewusteloos neer. De volgende ochtend was Harry verdwenen en niemand wist waar hij was. Bij Zweinstein zocht iedereen hem, maar niemand vond hem.

Toen Harry opeens wakker werd in een donkere grot keek hij nieuwsgierig rond zich heen. He? Wat is dit voor grot? Vroeg Harry zich af. Harry stond op en ging naar het donkere deel van de grot. Opeens hoorde Harry iets groots aankomen en hij sprong meteen achter een grote steen.

Er kwam een groot zwart demon tevoorschijn en hij ging om de jongen staan. He, dat is die jongen fluisterde Harry in zich zelf. Later kwamen er dezelfde dementors tevoorschijn ze gingen achter het grote monster staan en deden wat hij zei. Ze pakte het glimmende spul en namen het mee.

Later ging het zwarte monster weer weg maar kwam opeens weer terug met een twee meter lange bijl. De jongen keek angstig naar het grote wapen en dacht in zichzelf wat gaat hij daarmee doen? Gaat hij mijn hoofd eraf hakken? De jongen draaide zijn gezicht en hoopte dat iemand hem ging helpen.

Opeens kwam Harry tevoorschijn en pakte vlug zijn toverstok en zei : **Alerte Ascendare,** het zwarte monster keek verbasend naar Harry's toverstok en vloog opeens door de grot heen. De dementors keken eerst vreemd naar Harry en kwamen opeens op hem af Harry vloog tegen een steen aan en viel op de grond.

Hij ging langzaam weer opstaan en zei: **Avada Kedavra**de dementors gingen opeens rondjes vliegen om Harry en langzaam verdwenen ze. Harry bevrijde de jongen en vroeg wat dat glimmende spul was. De jongen zei dat dat spul je onverwoestbaar kan maken en dat het spul je kan laten verdwijnen.

Harry rende naar het dode monster en pakte het spul uit zijn hand. Harry rende daarna met de jongen de grot uit en toverde zijn bezem terug. Hij ging erop zitten en ging er vlug vandoor. Maar toen hij halverwege was kwamen er vuurdraken achter hem aan.

De vuurdraken deden hun bek open en blozen alles kapot. Harry ging naar beneden en knalde tegen een boom. Toen hij weer wakker was ging hij kijken waar de draken waren, zeker waren ze afgeschud zei Harry tegen de jongen. Gelukkig maar zei de jongen ik was al bang dat ze me gezicht eraf blozen.

Harry keek eerst overdreven naar de jongen en liep weer verder. Hij hoorde opeens geluiden om zich heen en schrok, hij zei we moeten hier weg dit is het wilde woud. Hij wou wegrennen maar opeens kwamen er spinnen achter hem aan ze waren niet vijf centimeter of zo maar 5 meter lang, Harry schrok depletter en wachtte tot de spinnen dichterbij kwamen.

De jongen wou wegrennen maar toen hij door de spinnen rende werd hij gebeten de jongen viel dood neer en werd ingerold door de spinnen. Harry schrok en zei meteen een spreuk, er gebeurde niets he? Hoe kan dat. Maar toen hij verbaasd keek gingen de spinnen dood. Hij lachte eerst en toen weer niet waarom ging de jongen zelfmoord plegen hij weet toch dat hij nooit tegen gigantische spinnen op kan vechten.

Harry rolde de jongen uit en zag opeens een kaart in zijn zak zitten hij pakte het gauw en maakte het open. Er stond iets maar Harry kon het niet lezen. Hij stopte het in zijn jaszak en rende verder. Toen de dag voorbij was zag hij een paar dwergen om hem heen staan hij vroeg wat zij hier deden. De dwergen zeiden dat hij er uitgehongerd en moe uitzag.

Harry volgde de dwergen naar hun huis en hij kreeg toen daar eten. De dwergen konden zeker geen lekker eten maken het leek wel als kots. Toen het donker was ging Harry slapen, even later werd hij wakker van het lawaai wat de Dwergen maakte.

Hij liep zachtjes naar beneden en zag dat ze iets in hun hand hadden. Hij deed zijn bril op en zag dat de gloeiende steen in hun handen lagen. Harry zei dat ze de steen terug moesten geven aan hem maar de dwergen wouden het niet geven.

Harry pakte zijn toverstok en zei **Avifors **de dwergen veranderde tien seconden in vogels en Harry pakte vlug de steen en rende het huisje ! Kom hier jij vuile Potter zeiden de woeste dwergen.

Ze wouden achter Harry aankomen maar Harry was veel te snel ze schreeuwden allemaal vloeken uit maar het had geen enkel nut.

Harry rende zo vlug weg maar even later hoorde hij iets raars.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**WORD VERVOLGD**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. De Afspraak**

Harry keek om zich heen maar hij zag niets. Hij wou snel wegrennen maar toen opeens kwam er uit het niets een raar beest. Harry wou zijn toverstok pakken, maar toen verdween het beest weer. Even later kwam het beest snel tevoorschijn en beet in Harry's arm, Harry schreeuwde het uit van de pijn en werd bewusteloos.

Toen Harry weer wakker werd zat hij in een hol gewikkeld met dode dierenhuid. Harry had gelukkig zijn toverstok nog en zei tegen het beest **Aguamenti**! Het beest kreeg een enorme waterstraal tegen zijn gezicht aan en was vervolgens dood.

Harry rende vlug weg en was even later bij een winkel. Harry klopte op de deur en de deur ging langzaam open. Wie is daar vroeg een oud stemmetje. Ehm Ik heet Harry Potter mevrouw en ik zoek een nieuwe bezem.

Och Kom maar binnen zei het oud waggel stemmetje. Toen Harry binnen was had hij al gauw een nieuwe bezem. Dank u mevrouw zei Harry vriendelijk. Harry ging meteen op de bezem zitten en vloog weg. Twee dagen later was hij eindelijk thuis.

Hij klopte op de deur van zijn pleegouders en kwam binnen. Wat doe je hier, ik dacht dat je verdwaald was! Ik hoef je niet meer hier zien zei zijn pleegvader. Harry pakte zijn toverstok en zei: **Amnesia Completa** even later wist zijn pleegvader niet meer wat hij gezecht had en keek eerst naar Harry en toen liep hij weer verder.

Gelukkig heeft het gewerkt fluisterde Harry, maar ik moet nu naar Zweinstein. Even later toen Harry bij Zweinstein was, zag hij niemand. Waar is iedereen? Harry liep langzaam naar binnen en keek om zich heen. Dat is de kamer van Perkamentus, Harry zag opeens dat Perkamentus op de grond lag en schrok.

Perkamentus? Bent u er nog? Wat is er gebeurd eigenlijk? Langzaam zei hij dat Voldemort aangevallen had en de leraren had meegenomen, want hij zocht ofzo een glimmende steen. De leerlingen zijn veilig ondergronds in de geheime kelder. Als je niet komt, Harry dan gaat hij de leraren vermoorden.

Harry ging naar de ondergrondse kelder en nam de sterkste tovenaren mee van Zweinstein. Toen hij in het headquarter van Voldemort was werd er meteen gevochten Harry ging er vlug doorheen en zag al gauw Voldemort. Harry, waar is de steen, of anders gaan je vrienden eraan zei Voldemort.

Ik heb hem hier in me zak maar zullen we een deal sluiten? Wat voor deal vroeg Voldemort. Als ik win dan mogen hun vrij en als jij wint mag je de steen. Akkoord! Zei Voldemort met een grijns op zijn gezicht. Het duel gaat nu beginnen! Voldemort pakte meteen zijn stok en zei **Avis. **

Opeens kwamen er allemaal roofvogels uit zijn stok en ze vielen toen allemaal Harry aan. Harry schrok en vloog naar achter, toen hij weer ging opstaan zei hij **Alerte Ascendare, **Voldemort keek verbaasd naar de straal en vloog keihard tegen een grote rots aan. Die krijg je terug ventje zei Voldemort woedend.

**Avada kedavra****! **Harry kreeg opeens een enorme pijn aan zijn oren en viel op de grond hij pakte gauw zijn stok en zei **Averechts Vloek! **Voldemort kreeg allemaal pijn en viel vervolgens in een gat dat achter hem zat.

Harry lachte van de overwinning en hij bevreed de leraren. Toen ze weer bij Zweinstein waren kreeg hij een enorm grote medaille daar opstond: de beste leerling van het jaar! Harry was heel blij en begraafde de steen. Harry was gelukkig af van die Voldemort……. Of toch niet.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Word Vervolgd **


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Voldemort leven?**

Harry, ik weet het niet zeker hoor dat Voldemort dood is zei Ron angstig. Hij is wel dood dat zag ik met mijn eigen ogen Ron.

**Gloeiende vulkaan 8:50**

Voldemort kwam vermoeiend uit de vulkaan en had een brandwond op zijn gezicht. Ik pak je wel Harry Potter jij vervelend mormel ik vervloek je! Toen Voldemort eindelijk uit de vulkaan was geklommen ging hij meteen wraak nemen. Hij nam zijn beste legers mee en ging Zweinstein aanvallen.

Zweinstein 10:14

Harry waarom zijn de wolken zo donker? Vroeg Ron nieuwsgierig. Ik weet het niet, zeker een aanval, een aanval! Help! Harry rende meteen naar Professor Perkamentus en zei dat er een aanval kwam. Perkamentus zei dat Voldemort wraak komt nemen op jouw, maar ik weet niet hoe hij uit de gloeiende vulkaan kwam. Kunt u niet een aanvalssignaal geven ofzo? Ja dat zal ik nu doen zei professor Perkamentus.

Harry rende van de trap af en keek naar het wilde woud. Opeens vielen alle bomen om en zag je een grote monster van wel vijftig meter lang. Dat is Voldemort! Zei iedereen ongeduldig. Pak jullie toverstokken en bezems leerlingen zei professor Perkamentus. Toen er bij Voldemort tien monsters stonden was iedereen stil. Geef me de steen, Harry of anders zal dit je leven verpestten!

Nooit! Nou dan zal ik nu meteen aanvallen. Val aan! Monster van de duisternis zei Voldemort kwaad. Toen er een enorm gevecht kwam waren er al vijftig mensen gewond. Even later waren er al zes kwade monsters dood. Maar naar een halfuur was iedereen plat behalve twee mensen Harry, en professor Perkamentus.

Voldemort zei dat hij een gevecht wou met Perkamentus en als hij wint de steen kreeg en als Perkamentus wint dat hij voor altijd wegblijft van Zweinstein. Toen de strijd begon ging Voldemort meteen valspelen hij deed een vloek waardoor Perkamentus op de grond viel en bewusteloos was. Voldemort ging meteen af op Harry en zei **Aqua Eructo **opeens vloog Harry weg met een rechte lijn water.

Harry was meteen al gewond en zag zijn herriningen weer terug, toen hij een baby was en toen hij Ron ontmoeten enz. Toen Voldemort het met Harry wou afmaken zei hij nog een keer **Aqua Eructo **Harry zei **Aresto Momentum **en zag in slowmotion tijd dat de straal recht op hem af kwam.

Harry ontwijkte hem en zei **Avada Kedavra **Voldemort keek eerst versteld erna en na vijf seconde was hij verdwenen met een groene lichtflits. Harry kreeg nog een medaille en hij en Zweinstein leefde nog lang en gelukkig P.S. en de andere gewonden mensen 

**THE END****  
**


End file.
